mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Awesome3000
=My Talk Page= __TOC__ do you have.. do you have any gems, toremic things, banners, pipes or gypsums? if so could i buy them even though this is not a store? 17:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I have *1 saph *1 diamond *4 ruby *1 pipe that I'll sell. I can put you in my Group Performance Module, if you want. Please send me a FR. 02:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) how much for the gems, group performance module and pipe? and what is a FR? 18:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) pipes if you get any pipes sent to you please send them to me ok? Some questions I am trying to set up an irc bot.I want to know how i can get my bot to leave the channel and how i get my bot to repeat the name of the user who sent the command.--FD 15:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) The command to Leave a channel is PART <#channel> :message As for getting the nick you need to strip the name between the first : and the ! . Hope this helps 23:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) click trade... want to do a 50 click, click/click deal? Sure what do you want clicked? Can you wait till I have my new modules out before clicking? 02:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) how about we each click on a elemental module 25 times and then a pet module 25 times Anonymous Hello, my mln name is mcnair521 and you told me to send a friend request and give you 11 clicks to your top module. I gave the clicks, but it says that I'm already your friend. What should I do. Please respond quickly. Sorry, for the confusion. Items sent 02:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) thank you I wanted to thank you fror downloading that image and being a good friend. Where do you want the 10 clicks that come with this barnstar? And also, I need you to send me the 1 red pearl because I have paid for the order. Thanks, 01:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Pearl sent, Click whatever you want. 01:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I have given: arcade, 1 click; top gated garden, 8 clicks; group performance, 1 click. Thanks again! 02:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) SUPER BOB! Thanks! 03:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT!!! Hello, Johnater hasn't responded to many orders from his store, and hasn't given some Users items they paid for. He needs to finish what he owes before going inactive. If there is anything you can do, please attempt to contact him. This doesn't involve me, but ZER0-0 won an auction and payed for it, and Johnater didn't send him the items, as far as I know. Users should pay their debts before going inactive. Thanks, 17:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry, but i think Awesome can't help here. You may can contact , because of he know johnater very well-- 17:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) How those this involve me? 00:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if you don't want me to post here, but he didn't give items to me and my friend JESUSLOVR1503. 13:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about this, I'm just trying to get help. 15:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) What Items were you after, I might be able to help. 01:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) This doesn't affect me, but my friends. I never ordered from Johnater because his response was so slow. I'm hoping for a way to get users to finish orders before becoming inactive. If you have any ideas, that would be nice, and sorry for all this, I've just seen situations like this more than once. Thanks, 02:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmaniac452 Hi, it's guitarmaniac452. PLEASE can you put me on your group performance module. I promise I'll put you on my Duo one.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Your in it, Please say here if you've clicked. 06:11, June 30, 2010 (UTC) about what I sell I will sell 5 apples for 1 apple pie or 1 click and 3 red flowers for 1 click. anything else should be found in the '''News '''section of Sad Man's Stand, the website I have.